tskunaes true courage
by thehmastasward
Summary: An ancient and dark power reawakens and is threatening both human and yokai alike and when he visits yokai academy an ancient and sacred power awakens within Tskunae it also awakens another side of his family tree and with his ancestors guidance he must overcome his fears and protect the ones he loves Tskunaexmoka
1. Chapter 1

Worked hard on this please leave constructive criticism please

1. I have the worst parent visit day ever

It was the 2nd year at yokai academy it was parent visit day and the gang's morning routine was interrupted by an evil king hell bent on getting the tri-force gannondorf.

"Well this is a good gathering of minions" he thought out-loud the he noticed Moka Tskunae and the gang.

"ah a vampire very powerful I think I will make you my commander." then he shot out a mind control beam but Tskunae removed the Rosario ant the last moment and Moka's vampire form was able to resist the mind con troll ray and started to teach gannondorf his place

"ah a rebel I guess I will have to have my pet destroy you now then don't want any resitance now do I?" Then he warped a way leaving a giant dragon behind it was about to shoot white hot fames at Moka but before they hit Tskunae got in the way

yelling "I will protect you" and then Tskunae's left hand started to glow an golden light

When the light died were Tskunae was standing there was a boy about 17 who had golden brown hair sea blue eyes and a emerald green tunic in his right hand was a shield with strange markings on it and in his left hand was a gleaming white blade with a ruby red hilt. Tskunae's appearance stared to change again his hair was silvering his eyes looked like they were flooding blood then his clothes returned to normal and then his shadow split into two (like in the yu-gi-oh intro) and he became the green cladded warrior again and then knowledge started to flood his mind ancient techniques lost in the flow of time the art of the blade and other knowledge of logic strategy and puzzle solving.

When Tskunae started to attack he suddenly heard a voice guiding him telling him what to do and what the dragons weak points are then Tskunae jumped on the dragons back and with all of his strengths plunged his blade into the dragons skull then the dragon stated to dissipate into nothingness so with his remaining strength he leaped off of the dragons head sheathed his sword and started to fall into the nearest lake in one graceful move

When Tskunae landed the golden light appeared again this time returning him to normal and he fainted from shock because well you just read what happened he was kind of shock at all that happened.

When Tskunae woke up he was in a familiar place the infirmary. He was surrounded by his worried friends and then he realized they we're fighting over him again Tskunae wasn't surprised he didn't try to build his harem he did his best not to build one but fate wasn't always so kind actually he did have a crush on Moka but he was afraid of Ura Moka(Moka without the Rosario if you didn't know) beating him up for it and if you've ever ben on the wrong end of her kicks it's not a experience most people would recommend.

Something did surprise him a great deal was that his mom and dad were there too and his dad was a vampire . Before Tskunae could write this off as another anima induced dream his dad started talking to his he was going to give him a lesson on his family tree.


	2. Chapter 2

Tsukunae's mom and dad started to explain what just happened.

"Well son you see you are actually half vampire half hylian the reason we didn't tell you is because when you were young a vampire hunter almost killed you but instead only managed to seal all of your power.( I borrowed that idea from another fanfick its one of the capu 3 ones think.) When me and your mother found out what happened we sealed up our own power and hid in the human world. Also it is no coincidence that you came to yokai academy we sent you there so that you may unlock your true power." Tsukunae's dad started

"Also our blood holds the power of the ancient hylian heroes of old coincidentally the tri-force of courage is something only someone within our bloodline with true courage can unlock an you are the first one to hold that courage in thousands of years that's why you became the green clad warrior that was how the hero's all looked like and also the reason that your shadow split into is also complicated you see the tri-force is a sacred power and monsters are inheritably evil and so the tri-force rejected your vampire blood and split your powers in two one is your vampire self-one as the hero. Tsukunae's mom finished

Tsukunae replied with " So your saying I am a half Japanese half western vampire-hylian with an ancient sacred power that was thought to be lost forever"(I will do my best to make Tskunae's lineage as complicated as possible while still making sense within my fanficks)

"Basically yes" (yes I did make do the make a new paragraph thing just for those two words but that grammar for you yes I am doing this just for filler yay filler)

Then suddenly he saw a golden glowing wolf at the foot of his bed.

"Does anyone else see the glowing wolf or am I just hallucinating again" then suddenly the wolf attacked him and he found himself in a white land of nothingness with a guy that looked like him in hero-form.

"I'm guessing that you one of my ancestors" Tsukunae said while a little confused

"Yes and also call me link actually call every one of you ancestors link because that is the name of every hero."

"One question why" asked an increasingly confuzled link

"Because our parents liked naming us after our great ancestor link"

"so witch link are you?" Tsukunae asked

"The HERO OF TIME!'" yelled OOT link very proudly and smugly

"Okay so why are you here?" Asked a now Very confused Tskunae


	3. Chapter 3

3. Preparation for training

After link explained what the golden wolf was and how he was going to be trained by his ancestors everything calmed down.

Sorry we got so worried it's just that you were attacked by a wolf and not just any wolf. A golden wolf that appeared out of thin air and dissipated. Just a suddenly after it attacked you. and then you fainted again. that's not exactly calming to us." Tskunae's mother said very fast and in a very high pitched voice.

Then she caught her breath and then Tskunae was hugged and smothered to almost suffocated by the girls if you don't and they were crying tears of joy that Tskunae wasn't dead.

"Hey Tskunae" said Moka "Yes Moka" "Um we have decided it is time to choose one of us as a mate because now that you're true nature has awoken Ura has agreed to if you choose me let you be our mate." Sated Moka very nervously afraid to losing her best friend and crush to Mizune and Kurumu (I don't even consider Yukari as a possible choice because that is pedophilia) and both Moka's agreed a long time ago that they wanted him as their mate but they were afraid of their dad killi g Tskunae for being human.

"Well then I choose m-" Both Moka and Mizore perked up put also their harts started to beat like thunder "-oka" Mizore was shocked and Moka well let's just say that gin will have hearing problems for a few week. Then Moka realized he will have to stand up to her father and put up a good battle without dying.

Tskunae's dad smirked "Well this works out because the Akashia family is very close to ours we planned to wed you to together already but I thought it might not work out because of this little harem you built up son it will be reassuring that you actually want to be together instead of us forcing you two together."

Then Tsukunae's mom added in. Remember you have to put up a good battle for lord Akashia to earn the wright to marry her.

Tskunae's dad said "You shall be taught to fight by one of the most powerful vampires ever me" Said very proudly and arrogantly

So it's training time

Tsukunae woke up to find his dad there waiting and it was kind of creepy although that's probably obvious and he was dragged out of bed without him knowing and now he was in front of a castle that was even more impressive than Moka's house.

"Well son." Tsukunae's dad said "welcome to our not very humble ancestral abode."

"So this is where I was supposed to spend my child hood." Tsukunae said in awe he began to wonder how different it would be if he was raised here in the yokai world he love Moka probably but would he have unlock the tri-force of courage probably not but still he couldn't wait to start living here. "

"well lets start training" Tsukunae's dad started very seriously…then ruined it by skipping away(for sh** and giggles


End file.
